Its Torture Time!
by Super Hyper Active
Summary: Its torture time for Bella, from Alice and Rose. Bella gets tortured by Alice and Rose for a whole week!who knows what Alive and Rose are going to do to Poor Bella.Whats goiong to happen. Please R&R! Story is much better then the Summary!Torturing begain
1. Chapter 1

****

**Author's Note! I hope u enjoy Reading my story, it's my first long story I am writing for fan fiction!**

_**Disclaimer: All the vampires, and Bella, are property of Stephanie Meyer!**_

I was cooking dinner for Charlie, when I heard the door knock, I was about to go answer the door, but Edward just comes inside the house. "Hey, Edward!" I said as his icy lip kissed my neck.

"Hey! Bella, Alice asked if you could come to our house today, as a sleep over. She wanted to spend some time with you beofre the wedding."

"Ummm, I don't know. I have to ask Charlie. But I am for sure he wouldn't mind at all, it summer anyways"

I heard Charlie's car come into the drive way, so I started to place the dishes on the table. As Charlie entered, he said "Mmm, what's for dinner today? It sure does smell delicious."

"Hi, Dad! For dinner today, we have baked chicken, mashed potato with gravy and boiled corn." I said, as I poured water into the glasses.

"Hi, Edward. I didn't see you when I entered."

"Hi, Sir. How are you today?"

"I am fine Edward, thank you for asking! So Bells how was school today, have any plans for the weekend?" Charlie said before he took a bite of the baked chicken.

"Dad, Alice wanted me to stay over at her house so she could spend time with me, can I go?" I asked Charlie nervously.

"Alice doesn't want to be alone at home, while the rest of us are going hiking this weekend." Edward added.

"Yeah, it's ok! I was going to go fishing tomorrow with Billy, and watch the basketball game today and Sunday. Its better if you go instead of staying home all weekned"

"Ok thanks, dad! I will clean up, and then pack my back. Then we can go, ok Edward?"

"Bells, its ok I will do the dishes. Just go pack and have fun with Alice. Don't stay up to late!" Charlie said as he putted the dishes in the sink, and turned the tap on.

"Thanks dad," I said as I ran upstairs to my room, as Edward pretended to leave and wait for me in the car, but he came to my room through the window. He helped me put my clothes in my bag, when we finished he put his icy cold lips against my warm lips for a second. He left, to go the car. I ran downstairs and said "Bye, Dad." As I was about to leave the door

Charlie replied back "Don't stay up too long, but have fun! Bye Bells have a great time." He said again, with out moving his eyes which were glued to the TV.

Edward was waiting for me, by standing on the porch steps, just like a model. He got up, took my bags from my hand and picked me up as well. He cradled me to the car, and he opened the door somehow and put me into the seat and put the seat belt on me. He kisses me briefly again, and then went to the driver's seat. He turned the car on and started to drive towards his house.

"Edward, are you really going to go hunting this weekend?" I asked him curiously, because I didn't want to be far from him this weekend.

"Nope, Bella! I just said that, so Charlie could say yes! " after he said it, he did his crooked smile which I LOVE!

"Oh," I said in a surprise. As Edward parked the car in the garage. Before Edward could come and take me out of the car, I saw Alice running out the house. She takes my hand and takes me out.

"Hey, Bella! I know you were going to come, we are going to have such a fabulous time tonight!" she said excitedly as she jumped up and down and still holding my hand and then she says "Edward I am taking Bella inside, you can take her stuff into your room!"

To be continued!

**Author's notes: please review! I need to know if you like it! If u have any ideas how Alice could torture Bella by, please message me.**

**Thank you for reading my story! I hope u enjoyed it! Thanks to bellamarieswancullen, for editing my chapter. :D**

_**click, click! please review! **_

_**they will make my day! **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thanks for all who read my story! Sorry this chapter isn't long, I didn't have time to write a long chapter due to the reason I have Exams coming up and I have to study! as the next one will be long.**

**_Disclaimer: All the vampires, and Bella, are property of Stephanie Meyer!_**

Alice carried me up the stairs into her room and locked the door. When Alice drop me on the bed, I saw Rosalie setting up Alice's make - up on Alice's dresser. Alice turns around and stares at me for a second, then she paused for a second stared into the blank area "Rosalie, I got it" she said excitedly and went to her and told something in Rose's ear which I couldn't understand. Then Alice turns around and asks me "Did Edward tell the reason why you came to our house for a sleepover?"

"Edward, said that you wanted to spend some time with me." I told Alice nervously.

_Is Alice and Rose going to give me a make over, but if there are why? Edward never warned me about this._

"That's good! Then we get to fill in why you are here and what's going to happen! Rose you can start the story!" Alice was so happy that she couldn't stop skipping around the room.

"Ok! This is how it started Bella, Edward made a bet with us, oops it's the opposite way, and I mean we made a bet with Edward that….." Rose started to say but she was interrupted by Alice, who started to tell the story.

"We made a bet that Edward couldn't see you Bella for 1 whole day! The deal was if Edward won, which was going to be impossible said that he we can't take you shopping, unless Bella wants to go, or if there is an important reason! And if we won, which we were going to win and won , our deal was if he lost, we get to take you shopping whenever we want, and gave you make over and spend time with you when ever!" Alice said with a evil grin on her face.

"So I am stuck with you guys this weekend?" I asked so nervously,

"Yes, you are unfortunately" Alice and Rose said together!

"So Edward, lied to me and told that you wanted to spend time with me." Now I am so mad at Edward!

"He didn't completely lie, we do want to spend time with you, and also torture you as well." said Alice.

"EDWARD, HELP ME! I HATE YOU, FOR PUTTING ME INTO THIS MESS" I yelled so Edward could hear which I know he did! Alice and Rose back a few steps away from me.

I heard Edward walking toward Alice's bedroom door, and knocked lightly and said "Sorry Bella, I guess Alice and Rose told you about the bet. I have to go now before Emmett comes running after me, for what I did to him! Bye Bella, I hope you have fun with them for this weekend!" He said before he started to run again.

"Edward you still didn't hear the end of me!" I was so angry, its not that I hate Alice, and Rose it's their tortures, that I hate really badly. " Does this mean that I won't be able to sleep with Edward around?"

" Yep! No seeing Edward, this weekend." Said Rose.

I sat on the bed, with a big sigh & a sad face, and then said "So what is on the agenda for today?"

……………. To be continued

**Author's note: PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW YOU LIKE IT! **

**All you have to do is press click and leave a message for me, about how you like the story and so on! Thank you for reading my story! **

_**And a big thank you to bellamarieswancullen! for editing my chapter!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thanks for all who read my story, and those who gave a review! Sorry that I couldn't Write and post a chapter earlier because I had exams and other stuff to do and yeah!**

**Sorry again. I'm sorry, again if this chapter was short as well but I may post two chapters today!**

_**Disclaimer: All the vampires, and Bella, are property of Stephanie Meyer!**_

"Are you done getting angry at Edward, for this, Bella?" asked Alice who was starting to get impatience.

"Yeah, I am done being mad. So what are we going to do this weekend?" I asked curiously. I also wanted to spend time with Edward.

"First we have to see what types of clothes we need to buy you, a new hair style, hmmm." Rose started to say the list, but I think there is going to be lots more to the list.

"And also we are going to take you shopping for new clothes, a make over, and lots more surprises for you, today isn't going to be that busy as the week, Bella" Alice said so happily.

"Huh! What do you mean by WEEK?" I yelled at Alice and Rose, but I think they didn't hear, so I had to ask them two times.

"Oh you want to know what week means, it means that you going to be staying here for a whole week with us. We already planed out what we are going to do with you, and its all a surprised." said Rose.

"But Charlie only knows I am here for a day or two that's all."

"Its ok, Bella, we will take of that! Right Alice?" said Rose.

"Yeah Rose!" .

"Bella are you hungry?"

"Nope, thanks for asking. I ate dinner before coming! Why did you ask?" I asked Rose

"Because since your not going to sleep in Edward's room or with today cause if you do sleep in his room, you will tend to sleep later, and we don't want you to ruin all the wonderful plans we had put together for that day go down to waste!" said Rose whose was then interrupted by Alice, who still was excited for the plans for tomorrow!

"Also because you have to wake up early in the morning, I think around 6ish or so! But right now the time is 9:00, so but 11ish you are suppose to be read for going to sleep, you will be sleeping in my room, with Rose, and I watching you! You are dismissed for now!" Alice said!

"Ok, thanks! Later!" I said in a hurry, while I went to find Edward.

I went to his room soon to be our room, and found him still as a statue lying down on the black sofa, listing to music. I entered the room, and closed the door behind me. I went to him and kneeled down to him, and kissed him gently on his lips. Edward opened his eyes, he sat up and I sat down on his lap "Hi, Bella, I thought I wouldn't be able to see you, but I finally did! How was it?" he asked with a crooked smile on his face.

"Edward……" I said slowly, I was mad at him for making that stupid bet.

"Yes, Bella"

"Why did u make the bet with Alice, and Rose, I know you can't live without me?" I asked him.

"Well I thought it would be a nice bet, and I wanted to win so you wouldn't have to go shopping with Alice and Rose." He answered, while he started to hum a song.

"But you know that you can't live without seeing me for a day, did why did you say yes, for not able to see me for three days?" I asked curiously!

"I thought I could be able to go through this challenge for you, my love! But I still would be able to call you!" he answered!

"That is so sweet, Edward! I love you!" I said in a happy voice.

"I love you too, Bella! He said with a crooked smile on his face!

We were talking, until I saw the time. "Edward, Alice and Rose are going to kill me; it's a quarter to eleven. They said to be ready by 11; I better go before they get mad at me." I said in a rush. I got up from his lap, and was about to go get my clothes and change, Edward caught my wrist. He got up as well, and gave me a kiss before I went.

"Good night Bella." He said as he chuckled while I was running to the bathroom.

First I had a shower with warm water. Secondly, I changed into my sleeping clothes. Thirdly I quickly blow dried and brushed my hair. And lastly before Alice knocked on the door, I had brushed my teethes.

"Bella are you done, it's eleven already?" Alice asked with impatience.

"Yeah I am done!" I answered, I was still sad that Edward couldn't be with me tonight when I am sleeping. I opened the door to find Alice leaning against the wall. "I'm here now!"

"Okay, today you can sleep here, in Edward's room but no EDWARD! We already putted the bed in here for you while you were in the bathroom! Good night! Also Rose and I will be out side the door, call us if you need anything! Later! Alice said with a smile. "I can't wait until tomorrow! Good night, sleep well!"

"Bye Alice, and thanks!" I said, but I think she might have not heard it.

I was about to sleep on the bed, but didn't feel like it so I went to the sofa with the blanket and fell a sleep.

After hearing a few noises, I woke up. I tried going to sleep, so I wouldn't be sleepy when we go shopping. Then I heard someone come in, so I pretended that I was sleeping.

"Bella, nice trying that your are sleeping, I know your awake" I heard voice say that. It was Edward!

"How did you come in Edward? I thought Alice and Rose were guarding the door!" I said with excitement.

He came to me and gave me a brief kiss and then said "let see, they thought you were sleeping and would wake up so they went to Alice's bedroom, to finish the plans what they are going to do with you this week! Now you have to sleep now! Good night Bella!" he said then he kissed my forehead, started to hum my lullaby and started to play with my hair!

Next think I know I was sleeping and Edward there humming my lullaby and playing with my hair!

To be continued……!

**Author's note: Thanks for reading my story! I hope you enjoyed reading it! Now you all must know that it is time! It is time to write a review for my story! Please review! I will try to update soon! **


	4. Chapter 4

I was sleeping so peacefully, when I heard someone scream my name, into my ear

_**Author's note: I am so sorry that I am posting this chapter after long time! I had so much Homework to do, and I had to study for my tests. I may not post another chapter in another two weeks or something cause I have to study for another two tests or more. Enjoy reading my story!**_

I was sleeping so peacefully, when I heard someone scream my name, into my ear. "BELLA WAKE UP!" I heard someone yell in my ear loudly.

I sat up ok the sofa, and then remember where I was, and why Alice was yelling in my ear. "I'm up, now Alice. What time is it now?" I said with a yawn.

"Umm let see its time to get up and get ready for today, we have lots to do." Alice said with a smile on her face. "Its 7:30, I know it's the summer holidays and stuff but its torture time Bella!"

"Oh, ok! Thanks Alice. Which time are we going to leave?" I asked before I got up from the sofa.

"Let see we going to leave in one hour, so quick up!" she said as she left the room, mumbling something!

"Ok, thanks Alice." I said even thought she wasn't in the room, but she must have heard it.

I got up went to the bathroom. I had a shower, I was about to wear the clothes that I brought from home but Alice putted another outfit inside the bathroom. I rushed my teethes and went downstairs to eat something.

I went downstairs; I didn't notice I tripped on the stairs because luckily Edward was there to catch me before I fell! "Bella, are you alright? You should more careful next time!" he said and chuckled!

"Yeah I am ok, thanks Edward." I said. He was stilling carrying me until we got to the kitchen, and putted me down on a chair. "What's for breakfast? I am hungry!" I said as my stomach growled.

"It's time to feed the human!" he said and added a chuckle. "Let see, what do you want to eat?"

"I think I will stick to cereal" I answered, before I was to about to day dream again.

"Here you go, Bella!" he said while he putted a bowl of cereal in front me which I didn't notice until he shook my head.

"Oh, sorry Edward, I think I was day dreaming again!" I said while, I blushed a little bit.

"You better eat, quickly! Alice is going to come in 10 minutes and take you my love." he said as he smirked.

I quickly ate my cereal less then 5 minutes, so I could have a few minutes with Edward.

"Edward can you take me into your room, I need to get my purse." I asked him.

He carried me into his room, at vampire speed. I quickly got my purse ready. Then I went to Edward, who was sitting on the sofa. Then I sat down on his lap, and pressed his icy cold lips against my lips. It was such a nice kiss until, Alice came into the room, and said "BELLA its time to go now!"

"Ok Alice, Let me just get my purse." I got my purse, I was about to leave, Edward came to me, kissed me on the lips one more time and said "Have fun Bella, and you too Alice!"

"Thanks, Edward!" said Alice before I could say thanks.

"Thanks, I am going to need it!" I said while Alice carried me to her Porsche, and buckled me in the back. While Rose came and sat in the front passenger's seat. Alice quickly went to the driver's seat, turned the car on and off we went.

Less then 20 minutes, we were in a place that I never went to. We get out of the car, while Alice started to say "The first item on the list is Spa time."

We went inside, and the lady at the counter asked us "Are you the Cullen's?"

"Yes, we are." Rose said.

"Ok, this way" she said as she led us into a big open space, with a water fountain in the middle, and a few chairs on the far end of the room. Then she gave each of us a robe to wear. The robe was soft and silky, white with pink trims.

"I hope I don't get angry with you guys, after were done here. How much longer, until I get to spend time with Edward?" I asked

"Ummm… you answer Alice," Rose said with a confused expression on her mind, while Alice was just staring at something with a blank expression. I think she just had another vision. "What did you see in your vision this time, Alice?" I asked her.

Alice goes to Rose she whispers something at a vampire speed that I could hear. Then she asks Rose "Should I tell her what I saw or should it be a surprised?"

"It would be funny if we didn't tell her but she is going to annoy us until we tell her. So just tell her!"

"Okay, I will tell her. This is what I saw in my vision…………………….."

_**Sorry for another cliff hanger! **_

_**Author's note: Thanks to those people who read my story and reviewed thanks! Its time to write a review! I hope u enjoyed reading this chapter! **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's note: sorry I didn't update a lot, and sorry for this chapter being short. I will try to update soon . Sorry again. **_

_**PLEASE enjoy reading this chapter!**_

"Are you going to tell me what you saw in your vision, Alice?" I asked her.

"Nope not anymore, I change my mind." She said with an evil grin on her face "but if you keep on annoying and asking me what I saw in my vision, we will add one more day with us, and with no Edward!"

"Ok"

"Let, see first on our list is we're getting a manicure done" Rose said.

So the torture began, Ahh why can't Alice tell me what happen in her vision, and if I ask her………

Alice interrupted my thoughts, she started to wave her hand in front of my face and started to yell "Bella, Bella, BELLA can u hear me? Which world are you in?"

"Yes Alice and stop waving your small hands in my face now." I said while I pushed her hand away from my face.

" I just wanted to say , that we are going to Angela's Party, this evening."

"This means, we all need our outfits, and then we have to do each others make-up and hair." Rose said with a grin on her face.

"Why do you have a grin on you face Rose?" I asked with curiosity

"Because I have an idea how you hair is going to be." Rose said, as she was trying to hide a lie or something.

"I was just asking because I know you're not telling me the truth. And I thought you were my BFF and as well sister in law to be."

"Ok, the reason I had the grin on my face was that in Alice vision, she saw you do something to Mike, that you we never thought you would have the guts to do." Said Rose with another grin on her face.

"Really, what did I do?" I was excited that I was going to do something bad to Mike.

"That's a secret for us, and you to find out at the party. Bella no more questions." Alice said with an annoyed face. "Since our manicures and pedicures are done, its time to go shopping for our party outfits."

I looked at my nails, and toe nails, they were so pretty. On each of my first toe, there was a pretty pink and red flower made, Alice had hers done in pink and white, while Rose had hers done in red and black.

Next I thing knew we were in Alice's Porsche driving to Victoria's Secret. Alice was driving like a manic as usual and reached the store less than 20 minutes. We enter the store and saw there was a sale going on, there were people but not that many people.

Alice grabs, my hand and runs to a rack where there were tops, on sale.

"OMG Bella, this top will look nice on you!" she passed me the top. It was ribbon trim square neck top, in black with White trims (A.N: I will try to post a picture on my profile). It looked really pretty; along with it Alice threw a pair of black skinny jeans.

Alice got herself, a pink and white tank top with a mini white skirt. While Rose got herself a red tube top, with black flower print and as well as a black bow in the middle and she got black skinny jeans. We all tried our outfits on, and complimented each other.

We went to the cashier, purchased our stuff, then Rose, said "Umm, what about our shoes, and our jewelry, Alice?

"Let see, no we don't need because we have most of them at home. We better hurry up the party starts at 6, and its already 5:15pm, we have to get dressed, to each others make up and hair. As well we need at least two hours to do this, let's quickly go."

We got into the Porsche and Alice drove the car as a manic. We reached home in 10 minis. Next thing I knew I was being taken up the stairs, at vampire speed. Since, we don't want to be late.

"Ok let see Bella go have shower in my bathroom, all your stuff is ready inside. While as we get the other stuff ready." Alice said, as she pushed me towards the bathroom in her room.

I was enjoying my shower, and the smell of fresh strawberries from my shampoo, until Alice knocked on the door, and said "Bella, we don't have all day, quick up, we are already late we don't want to be more late."

"Ok, I will get out of the bathroom."

I got my towel dried myself then I dried my hair. I quickly wore my outfit and a robe over it so the clothes won't get dirty by the make-up.

**_AN : sorry I could write any more cause I have to go to a wedding._**

**_But I will try to update on Sunday or so if I am not busy! Please Review, _**

**_You will make my day happy!_ **


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note**_

Hey!

i Would ike to say sorry to all those who enojoyed reading my story, as well as Sorry to you for not being updating for such a loong time...:S

I am for sure tat not many ppl like reading this sotry of mine, cause i havn't got tat many reviews soo maybe i am going to stop this story where it is and write another story later on cause i don't think ppl like this story...

sorrry to those who liked this story

and sorry to alll...

i will be writing a new story soooon! watch for it when it comes out and read it!


	7. Good note, i will update soon!

_**Author's Note**_

HEY everyone!

I just wanted to say, that I will be uploading a new story that will be called ** "I think I Fell in Love with the Delivery Boy" **

**The story will be about where, Edward Cullen aka ALice's brother comes to Alice's dorm to give her a surpise by being the delviry boy. and Bella, aka Alice's BFF plus her roommate will start to fall in love with Edward. But wait Edward is going to a high school in Edmonton, and Bella is going to a high school in Toronto. Also Edward is only comes for a weekned, and also how will they keep a long distance relationship then. What will Happen.... Just check my profile in a few days. Please no one take my story idea. (plot)**

I also wanted to say sorry, that I haven't been able to update for my other story, since I had to take a break from that story, since i was having trouble writing it before, and ran out of ideas. But now i have ideas I will try to update soon, I will try to keep this promise with you! I also wanted to say thanks to those whoe are patient, and reviewd my story! You guys are the best!


End file.
